He's Back, but For How Long
by DeGrassiLuvr02
Summary: This is a Semma story about when Sean comes back to Torronto and what happens when he comes back leaving all his problems he left to come back.This is my first fan fic so let me know what you think without being to harsh!
1. Chapter 1

**He's Back, but For How Long**

**Chapter 1**

_Emma was walking home when she ran into Sean._

"Hey how are you?" Emma asked

"I'm pretty good just back in town for a couple days to see how everyone has been and stuff. I was looking for you Spike said you lived down here somewhere?"

"Uh yeah I do two houses down and turn. So you're not here for good I see it?"

"Wish I was … but I can't I have to go back in a week"

"Well at least you'll be here longer than a day … so who have you seen so far?"

"Ah Ellie, Marco, Jay, Toby, Liberty, Manny, Spike and Snake, and now you."

"Wow I guess I'm your last pick then?"

"Of course not I just didn't know where you were living at these days."

"Well if you can find Manny's house then it will be piece of cake to find mine."

"Yeah well Spike doesn't seem to be real good at the whole direction thing."

"haha yeah she's not really. So you wanna come in? Hang out for a bit?"

"Sure sounds good." _Sean said as he followed Emma up to her apartment._

"So exactly why can you only stay for a week?" _Emma asked_

"I have a job back in Wasaga working at a car shop … not real great but it's enough to like and pay the bills."

"Wow sounds like things are going well for you. Want something to drink?"

"I guess they kind of are. Ah sure waters fine."

"What do you mean by kind of?" _Emma asked while pouring some water into a glass and handing it to Sean_

"Well I left a lot of good things here … a lot of people who I missed."

"You should never have left if it meant you missing everything about Toronto."

"You know I had to though … I hadn't seen or spoken to my parents for years."

"Well it didn't mean you had to move and runaway from all the problems you left behind."

"I didn't mean for that to happen … but who knows what could happen maybe I could move back here someday?"

"I'd hope so."

"Hey I'm really sorry I …"

"You know what you really should be, have you even spoken to Ellie? Cuz she should be the one whose madder then I am with you."

"I just wanted to see everyone again. I didn't want to end up fighting with you Em."

"Well after the shooting you went home to your parents leaving all your problems as everyone else's fault. You couldn't cope with everything that was going on here so you had to go home to mommy and daddy."

"Look Em I really am sorry I didn't mean for it to end as other people get hurt …"

"Then how did you mean for it to end up?"

"I wanted to go through it with someone. Someone who could help me get through it and …"

"What you think your parents know better then we would? Sean I was right there next to you when he pointed that gun at my face your saying I didn't go through with what you did?"

"I know you went through something … but what you went through is different then what I went through. I killed someone Em. Do you even know what that means? I actually killed someone!"

"Yeah and that one who you actually killed almost killed me."

"I know but what I did was so bad and …"

"What so after all that you were the on feeling guilty? Seriously guilty? Sean you saved my life you should have had no feelings of guilt what so ever."

"Well I wasn't at first I mean after every person in this stupid town was all oh what a hero you are for killing this physco how does that sound like a hero to you? He paralyzed Jimmy everyone felt bad for him and felt Rick did something wrong then I kill Rick and I'm suddenly the hero and no one feels bad for Rick? I know everyone felt that Rick was the physco over all because he's the one who brought the gun to school but he didn't kill himself no that would be me … me it's all my damn fault."

"Sean" _Emma said sympathetically _"You're still guilty about this whole Rick thing aren't you? You never got over the fact that what you did was an accident and you would never have killed him on purpose that's just not something Sean Cameron would do."

"Em … stop grieving me I'm guilty I'm pure guilty and everyone thought I was a hero how is killing a guy who shouldn't be dead a hero?"

"Sean he was a physco and even if he was still alive he still would because he was the one who brought the gun to school. He was the one who was too sensitive to the bullying he got and brought the gun to school" _Emma said sitting next to Sean on the couch. _"Sean you really have nothing to feel sorry for."

"Thanks Em. You always were the one who believed in me."

"Yeah I guess those are some of the qualities that come with the Emma Nelson package. Hey there's something I owe you that I never gave you that day."

"Oh really and what might that be?"

_Emma leans in and does a small peck on Sean's lips. She backs away and whispers_

"Thanks for saving me."

_**Authors Note:** Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to read in the next chapter. It should be in a couple days or at least by the end of the weekend._


	2. Chapter 2

**He's Back but For How Long?**

**Chapter 2**

_There was a party going on at the local pub where many people were invited to. Emma planed on going and asked Sean to tag along since these were his last days staying in Toronto before heading back to Wasaga. _

_Emma walked into the pub and got a drink and went up to Manny._

"Hey how are you"? _Emma asked as she noticed Manny was there._

"Em? Is that you?" _Manny asked all stunned of how amazing Emma has changed._

"Yeah it's me alright!"

"Wow! You look amazing! I barley recognized you it's so good to see you." _Manny said putting one arm around Emma's shoulders while holding a beer in her other hand. While leading Emma to the dance floor._

"Like wise."

"So did Sean ever find you? I gave him directions and he seemed completely lost and I'm not sure if he ever made it to your house."

"Yeah he must have been clueless while talking to you since he went to my mom and snakes to ask for directions and he was still clueless but he ended up finding me instead of my apartment."

"Well I'm glad he found you. So what happened?" _Manny said all excited and intrigued on what she thinks she knows what happened between Emma and Sean that night but of course she doesn't say anything._

"At first it was good then bad then back to good again."

"Oh why's that?"

"Well we kind of got into a fight about him leaving Toronto to go back to Wasaga living all his problems our fault …" _Manny interrupted_

"Em, that was so many years ago I thought you were over it?"

"I know I thought that I was too but I guess not. He hurt me so much just leaving me here to deal with the shooting alone. I had no one to talk with about it. He was the only one there he saved me. Most people didn't see a guy die within seconds and …"

"Toby was there too."

"Yeah I know but it's not the same. Toby isn't a guy you can just gush your feelings too …"

"What and Sean is? Sorry Hun but Sean isn't much of a feelings type of guy. That all changed when he became friends with Jay and started dating Ellie. He became a rebel and stopped being the good guy."

"I know Manny, but when I look at him I still see the same old Sean. The Sean I dated back in grade seven."

**FLASH BACK**

"**Why aren't you dancing?" Asked Sean**

"**No one caught my interest." Answered Emma**

"**How about now?"**

**Then they kiss.**

**END OF FLASH BLACK**

_Sean walks into the pub slowly spotting Emma talking to Manny. He keeps walking slowly towards Emma. He walks up to her and lightly taps her on the shoulder._

"We need to talk."

"Oh go ahead this sounds interesting." Manny said looking intended at the conversation

_Sean stares at Manny hoping she gets the point but she still doesn't._

"MANNY?" _Sean screamed_

"Sorry I'm leaving I'm leaving."

"Yeah you better."

_Emma turns and starts walking away when Sean gets her attention._

"I'm sorry ok I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you or anyone here."

"You think that's what this is about?"

"Yeah what else would it be?"

"Oh well that explains it." _Emma says and starts walking off._

"Em oh so it's about the you know …"

"Well yeah."

"Ok look I get what you're getting at but things can never go back to the way they used to be between us?"

"Oh yeah and why not?" _Emma screamed unintentionally_

"Because we've moved on. We have lives ahead of us things to do we live four hours away you can't possibly think that things are going to just go back to how they were when we can barley be in the same room with each other with out having those feelings back again."

"I know I guess your right. I guess we should both move on and forget we ran into each other."

"Sorry Em, but I could never forget about you. Trust me I've tried. I wanted to get over you. I wanted to get past you. And I just couldn't. I couldn't get past you, I missed you too much. Why else do you think I came back here? What to see Jay? I mean c'mon I came here for a week for a reason."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Em I've always looked up to you. You're the person I thought that has always helped me through those rough times and all those thoughts lead up to you."

"And Ellie?"

"She's always been there. I mean sure we have things in common but you give me that challenge. You make me want to try much harder then I already have."

_Sean places his hands on the side of Emma's face, and he leans his head to the right, and lightly kisses her._

"Hey I got an idea." _Emma says dragging Sean up the stairs into an old bedroom. It looked as if someone had left the room decades ago. It smelt like the last person who had been there died in there. The blankets smelled like old dirty rain, and the walls were a puke green that looked like it could fall down any second. _

"Em what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

_She said as she ran into the bedroom and flew on top of the bed._

"You're serious?"

"Uh what do you mean?"

"I mean you actually want to … uh … you know?"

"Yeah I mean I thought that's what you wanted? I mean unless you don't want to?"

_Sean got onto the bed and lie next to Emma. They kissed each other, took each others clothing off, and one thing led to another and they were in bed asleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**He's Back But For How Long**

**Chapter 3**

Emma woke up. She realized that she and Sean had spent the whole night in someone else's room at the pub. She slowly sat up from the bed and started to get dressed, but trying to be quiet so that she doesn't wake up Sean.

"Hey. You're up. What are you doing?" Sean mumbled and sat up a bit and started rubbing his eyes because he wasn't very awake yet.

"Yeah I am. Oh … nothing, just uh … getting dressed. I should uh … I should go."

"Emma wai …"

"No I can't. I have to get to the store, I have dry cleaning to pick up, then I need to …"

"Em, it's okay"

"What? This? How is this okay? We just spent the night in some old people's bed at a pub, this is so not okay."

"Yes it is. It's no big deal."

"How can this not be a big deal? There are people down there, tons. If we go down there, they'll all know what happened."

"Okay. Just wait here a second. Let me go check something."

Sean quietly stepped out the room to see if there was a way out of the pub so that they wouldn't have to go out the front where everyone would see them. He then saw a door in the back that led outside. After he saw it he went back into the room where Emma was and after she finished getting her things he grabbed her hand and they quietly made their way down the hall towards the door. Which seemed like a much longer walk then opposed to the night before. They opened the door and went down the five stairs out the back and started walking along the sidewalk. Just as they got out Sean's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sean its Jim."

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"Turns out you have another week off."

"Oh okay thanks."

"Who was that?"

"My ah … my boss. Jim. He said that I have another week off of work."

"Well that's good then. Then I can see you more."

"Yeah that's good." Sean says and smiles.

"So I'll call you later?"

"Yeah. Okay. Sounds good."

Later that night Sean went over to Emma's apartment. Sean parked his car in the front, and then got out and walked up the stairs and knocked on the front door. Emma was just finishing an essay for school once she printed it of she went to answer the door.

"Hey. I'm glad you could make it. How are you?" Emma asked while hugging Sean. "Come on in." Emma said as Sean walked in and shut the door.

"I'm pretty good. So what did you have in mind for dinner?"

"I was just going to order a pizza. How does that sound?"

"Oh that sounds good. I see you're not much of the chef these days?"

"Ha ha. No. Are you kidding? I can barley make eggs without burning them."

"Yeah okay, then I'm glad there's no cooking involved."

"Yeah well good thing I hate doing it too. What kind of pizza do you like? Cause I can order it now if you'd like me to?"

"Anything's fine by me."

"Okay then I'll just get a pizza with everything on it."

Emma called the closest place that pizza could be delivered from, and she ordered the pizza, with mozzarella sticks and soda. The pizza came in about fifteen minutes, once the delivery boy rang the door bell.

"Wow. That was fast." Emma said grabbing the money out of her purse and answering the door.

"Surprisingly this actually tastes really good." Sean said taking a bite of the slice of pizza.

"Yeah I know. It looks incredibly disgusting, but it's actually really good. They have the best pizza in all of Toronto."

"Yeah and the most disgusting looking pizza all in one."

"So how about we watch a movie?"

"Okay. Like what?"

"How about …. The Notebook?"

"Sounds fine by me."

"Okay." Emma searches through her bin full of DVD's and once she finds the box that reads The Notebook she pops it in the DVD player and it starts, and she sits back by Sean. After a long awkward silence between Emma and Sean, Sean finally said something.

"Is it me or is this really awkward?"

"Yeah … umm it is. I mean it has been ever since you know … that night when we … you know …"

"Yeah exactly what I was thinking."

"I'm sorry what happened between us that night. It was my fault … or responsibility. I could have controlled it. Or handled it better. So that we wouldn't be stuck in this mess."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm not mad about what had happened between us. I actually … well I kind of enjoyed it. I mean sure things are weird between us right now. But it was bound to happen sometime right?"

"Yeah I guess so. I mean I was bound to have run into you again. And that's why this had happened between us."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I mean. Us meeting up again. It was bound to happen sometime or another."

Emma said and leaned over and lightly kissed Sean right during the same scene of "The Notebook" where the two main characters had a romantic kiss in the rain.

**Authors Note:** _I know that this is kind of lame but I'm trying to improvise a bit so that I can get to the main point but not too fast. I know that this story is going off kind of slow but trust me in at least the next chapter this story will be much better._


End file.
